Oscura pasión
by Amakii
Summary: [Nalu. AU] Sabían que lo que hacian estaba mal. Pero ¿Acaso importaba? solo tal vez no. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

**Advertencia:** fic cortó. Lemmon.  
― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[Nalu. OoC; UA]  
Drama, Romance (?).  
 **Summary: "** Sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal. Pero ¿Acaso importaba? Solo tal vez no. **"**

**o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Oscura pasión.  
Capitulo I. Divagación.  
[…]**

La primera vez había sido una mezcla de curiosidad e inocencia. Quería experimentar lo que todos susurraban, y lo que los adultos escandalizaban.

Sabía que lo hecho no estaba bien. Pero como aquello que te gusta, caes irremediablemente a probar y disgustar un poco más.

Y ese poco era lo que se convirtió en algo turbulento que nunca debió pasar. La segunda ocasión fue eso. Ganas de mas, la tercera ya fue por parte de ambos, todo se reunió a una sola situación que los llevo a estar en brazos del otro.

Y las que le siguieron… ya no tenían importancia. De todas formas ambos se unirían de nuevo. Aunque uno de ellos jurara que no existían sentimientos de por medio. Mientras que la otra parte se moría lentamente…

― Señorita Lucy. Le pediría de favor que prestara un poco más atención a mi clase.

Inmediatamente a ese llamado giro lentamente la cabeza, enfocando su vista al profesor con cara irritada que se encontraba al frente.

― Claro.

Y con ese llamado de nueva cuenta, la clase siguió su rumbo. Ese que ella ya no seguía desde algún tiempo atrás.

― Has estado muy distraída. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor? Sabes… esa no es una molestia Lu-chan.

Y para ella nunca esa voz había sonado hasta cierto punto molesta. Quería pensar. Estar sola y retraerse en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Pero de esa forma no podía.

― Estoy bien. Y no, no es necesario un doctor me encuentro perfectamente.

Regalándole una sonrisa deslumbrante quiso convérsela. Pero la más pequeña no se tragó nada, solo asintió soltando un: como tú digas.

― Señoritas.

Ambas voltearon al llamado. Una de ellas sorprendida y otra un tanto incomoda. Los ojos del hombre frente a ellas recorrían a la más baja, para después posarse en quien deseaba tener toda su atención.

Lucy se sintió empequeñecida ante la mirada que la quemaba y la desnudaba. Removiéndose incomoda intento escapar, mas sin embargo nada de eso funciono. Solo provoco que una mediana sonrisa adornara el rostro del hombre mientras un pequeño hoyuelo se formaba.

― Acaso se le ha olvidado pasar señorita Lucy. Creo haberle dicho tendríamos clases extras.

Sus enormes ojos cafés se clavaron durante algunos segundos en la pared, para después pasar a ver a su profesor. Ahogo un suspiro en el fondo de su garganta y asintió.

― No se me ha olvidado.

Entonces Levi comprendió que ella en esos momentos era un estorbo -no como tal- pero era mejor irse de ahí.

― En ese caso Lu-chan, nos vemos. ¡Hasta mañana!

Y esta desapareció por el pasillo que empezaba a ser concurrido.

― Muy bien. En ese caso vamos nos espera mucho trabajo.

La mano que tomo la suya se sentía fría, mas sin embargo cuando estas estuvieron juntas un placentero escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Porque no importara cuanto divagara, a su lado se sentía toda una mujer.

Se sentía deseada.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas Finales.  
** ¡Buenas! Vengo con otra locura. Espero les guste (:

 **Byee** **῀  
** **Hanasaki95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[Nalu. OoC; UA]  
Drama, Romance (?). 

**o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Oscura pasión.  
Capitulo II. Manjar.  
[…]**

"Se encontraba perdida. Era la única explicación lógica para quien había vuelto a pasar por el mismo sitio. Se sentía, hasta cierto punto fastidiada y harta. Y lo único que logro aplacar su creciente molestia fue ingresar a un pequeño y moderado lugar. El agradable ambiente del sitio le hizo sonreír, para quién en esos momentos no conocía el nuevo país donde estaba. Sentándose en una de las pequeñas mesas con vista a la calle. Decidió por el momento disfrutar un poco de su té y rebana de pastel.

Volvió a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta, de lo delicioso de su pequeño aperitivo.

― "Un poco de azúcar, no me hará engordar"

Pensó fugazmente, llevándose un poco del delicioso pastelillo a su boca. Que cuando hizo contacto con su paladar, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la fusión de sabores en su boca.

E incluso el sonido de algunas meseras del lugar chillando, no fue lo suficiente para romper su atención del momento glorioso que estaba teniendo.

Lo único que le saco de su mundo, fue una mirada penetrante.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos solo para toparse algunas mesas al frente de ella, algo que debería pasar como ilegal para cualquier chica menos ella.

Él tipo le sonrió de lado, y ella de manera ingenua ladeo la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa. Él pareció perturbarse, pero al momento siguiente estaba parado cruzando el pequeño lugar hasta situarse al lado de la silla desocupada.

― Disculpe. ¿Le importaría compartir mesa conmigo?

Ella parpadeo un momento, para después asentir lentamente, no veía nada de malo en compartir mesa, además quien decía que se volverían a topar.

Escuchando de fondo palabras molestas de las meseras del lugar, giro levemente para verlas de reojo y se dio cuenta con horror que si las miradas mataran, ni las cenizas quedarían de ella en esos momentos.

― No debe hacerles caso. Son siempre así…

Volvió su vista al enigmático, pero con aura radiante y alegre persona sentada frente a ella. Vio como tomaba un sorbo de té, para después dejarlo sobre la mesa. Su mano se extendió sobre esta con suavidad y cierto toque seductor que para sus enormes y expresivos ojos chocolates no pudieron evitar seguir con la vista.

― Natsu Dragneel.  
― Lucy Heartafilia. Es un placer.

Menciono de forma casi infantil, pero con mucho gusto. Él no pudo más que sonreír de lado asintiendo con la cabeza, marcando a su vez un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

― El gusto es mío. Señorita Lucy, usted no es de aquí ¿Verdad?

Asintió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Y mientras lo hacía levanto levemente sus ojos para ver a su acompañante, de lo único que fue consiente era que había tomado de la misma tacita. Teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas al darse de cuenta de la mirada que le regalaba y su error.  
Bajo y trato de desviar la vista, así como de borrar de su mente la sonrisa que quedaría grabada en su mente.

― Lo siento. Pensé que era la mía… yo…  
― No debes disculparte el error fue mío. No he ordenado nada, pero estoy seguro de lo que quiero ahora...

Tal vez esas palabras habían sido una advertencia demasiado explicita."

…

La puerta fue abierta, ingreso con lentitud hasta estar dentro. Trato de despejar esos recuerdos del como lo conoció. Era pasado y debía quedar como tal, pero era tonto decir que si no hubiera sido ingenua debería de haber entendido aunque sea un poco.

Un par de brazos pasaron a enrollarse alrededor de su cintura apretándola y pegando su espalda a un más que bien esculpido cuerpo. Mientras que labios ajenos saboreaban su cuello con gusto haciéndola retorcer en el agarre.

No supo en que momento había llegado al escritorio y apoyado sus manos en este para tener mayor soporte. Mientras los labios la devoran y un par de manos acariciaban sus torneadas piernas. Suspiró cuando sintió una de estas colarse debajo de la falda escolar tocando y pellizcando entre sus muslos, pero sin llegar a más.

― Aquí no…

Un susurro bajo, que en lugar de aplacar las aguas solo las hizo más turbulentas, convirtiéndolas así en una catástrofe.

― No pidas imposibles.

Mordiendo su lóbulo y apretando con una mano uno de sus senos sobre la ropa la hizo gritar. Las mejillas empezaron a colorearse y la respiración acelerarse. La giro con brusquedad y besándola de forma ardiente y demasiado caliente, bajando sus manos detrás de su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero el cual apretó. Provocando que esta abriera la boca para invadirla más si era posible.

― Natsu… por favor…

Ella podía sentir la erección presionando en su centro, mas qué eso él estaba simulando, y ella perdiendo la razón a cada toque caliente experimentado.

Su cuerpo anhelaba. Exigía tenerlo.

De forma lenta se alejó regalándole una mirada hambrienta. Recorriéndola con morbosidad y disgustando los efectos que tenía sobre ella. Rodeo el escritorio hasta sentarse al otro lado. Solo él y algún demonio sabían cuánto dolía haberse separado de ese pequeño manjar.

Sonrió con picardía cuando la vio brincar de su escritorio al haberle pellizcado aquel trasero firme pero suave al tacto.

― Comencemos. Que quiero continuar pronto…

Natsu capto como Lucy, intentaba desvanecer un sonrojo que él se encargaría de aumentar después.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas Finales.  
** ¡Buenas! Simple aclaración tal vez no tenga una secuencia como tal (intentare) y serán capítulos cortos.  
Cierto. No soy experta pero estoy segura de faltas ortográficas y redacción. Perdonen por ello, no es mi fuerte.

 **Byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[Nalu. OoC; UA]  
Drama, Romance (?). 

**o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o  
Oscura pasión.  
Capitulo III. Dilema.  
[…]**

"No había pasado nada más que eso.

Había caído como idiota. Ya decía él que una mirada inocente e ingenuidad juntas eran una mezcla peligrosa. Prueba de ello era la creciente necesidad de aplacar sus demonios internos cada vez que el "destino" decidía juntarlos o la "casualidad" llevarlos al mismo sitio. No era tonto y sabia distinguir entre un enamoramiento a primera vista y ganas de tirarse a alguien. Pero no, él parado como idiota observaba las caderas contonearse al ritmo marcado de un lento andar. El cabello removiéndose con cada paso que llevaba la lujuriosa portadora y un par de pechos bastante bien dotados que eran apretados por una blusa escolar de una forma sugerente.

Y seria mentir si dijera que no le molestaba el hecho de que otros miraran, lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Pero ahí el dilema, ella no le pertenecía, pero ¡Demonios! Él ya se había fijado un objetivo y una meta. Entonces para que esperar un poco más, si la fuente de su arrolladora y devastadora lujuria caminaba hacia él.

Como el conejillo, que no sabe que el depredador le observa…

― Estúpidas hormonas. Estúpido…

― ¡Aah! ¡Lo siento mucho! no me fije por dónde camina…

Natsu dejo de escuchar las disculpas, cuando se vio capturado por un par de ojos, sonrió con auto eficiencia cuando un rubor se extendió en las mejillas ajenas. Pero su orgullo se inflo como nunca cuando observo que ella estaba sedienta de él.

Y él hambriento.

― No debes disculparte, fue mi culpa. Lucy.

Y ahí estaba él, seduciendo y tratando de cazar algo que hace mucho había caído en la trampa.

― Natsu, lo lamento mucho.

Vio como bajaba la vista al suelo, intentado así que no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero para su suerte eso ya no tenía caso, él ya lo había capturado en su mente.

Después de todo Natsu ya había visto muchas veces ese matiz que la hacía lucir hermosa y exquisita a la vista depredadora.

― No bajes la mirada. Porque me gusta ver tus ojos brillar.

Y simplemente se inclinó para recorrer con la punta de su nariz sus cálidas y suaves mejillas, hasta que el sacio la sed de ella y él comía de forma hambrienta los labios ajenos".

…

Ni siquiera había durado un par de minutos cuando de nueva cuenta tenia a Lucy acorralada, era tonto decir que ese pequeño juego le desagradaba, pues era todo lo contrario más cuando había tanta entrega de la otra parte que hacía que el poco raciocinio de él escapara. Como el oxígeno que intentaba conseguir para uno débiles y sufridos pulmones.

Dejo escapar un gemido ronco, cuando Lucy rozo su entrepierna. Rápidamente subió la vista para capturar ese par de ojos chocolates que en esos momentos estaban bastante avergonzados.

No pudo evitar estirar sus labios y soltar un pequeña sonrisilla por lo bajo, cuantas veces habían estado juntos de forma más íntima sin nada de por medio. Quería decirle palabras dulces, pero estas se negaban a salir, así que lo único que podía hacer era regalarle un par de besos fogosos, caricias indecentes y darle migajas de tiempo que cada vez costaba más mantener. Lucy lo había dicho una vez entre sueños mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos.

― "No me dejes sola…. Natsu…"

Y él no podía prometer algo que sabía no podría cumplir. Una parte de él lo quería, pero la otra se negaba a siquiera volver a considerarlo.

― Lucy…

Vio como los ojos chocolate que se habían desviado volvían a verlo de forma tímida pero con un brillo de esperanza. Esperanza que moriría una vez pronunciara lo siguiente… si es que en verdad pronunciaba algo...

Bajo de forma rápida y capturo sus labios con los suyos de forma desesperada, mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su amplia cadera y tomarla con fuerza para alzarla. Inmediatamente sintió como ella correspondía enredando sus piernas entorno a su cadera. Con unas mano libre libero el escritorio de posibles estorbos y sin ni siquiera pensarlo la sentó de forma que quedara en el filo. Tomo su trasero con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia adelante, mientras que su pelvis chocaba contra su intimidad. El delicioso gemido de Lucy solo lo hizo ponerse más hambriento y deseoso de devorar tan estupendo manjar.

― Esto es lo que provocas en mí…

Y volvió a repetir dicha acción. Como consecuencia Lucy se arqueo mientras tanto sus manos se aferraban con la suficiente fuerza en sus hombros. Y sus ojos se habrían paso entre la neblinas del deseo y la lujuria misma.

― Natsu… Por favor…

Y él fue consiente que no esperaría de nuevo escuchar tan deliciosas palabras, porque no importaba, él la complacería sin la necesidad de suplicar. Le entregaría su cuerpo y su corazón aunque este fuera sostenido en manos ajenas, y no en las de ella.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas Finales.**

¡Buenas! Espero este capítulo fuera de su agrado. El próximo estará subido de tono XD, o eso espero…

Byee


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[Nalu. OoC; UA]  
Drama, Romance (?). 

**o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Oscura pasión.  
Capitulo IV. Felicidad.  
[…]**

Lucy tomo el rostro de Natsu y con la poca o casi nula parte racional, intento detenerse. Pero era demasiado tarde. Así que tomándolo con fuerza estampo sus labios hambrientos, devorando y perdiéndose en sí misma y en las caricias ajenas proporcionadas.

En cambio Natsu decidió que era el momento para dejar el juego, porque ellos tenían un tiempo límite y este terminaría pronto.

Tomando una vez más los labios de Lucy decidió bajar un poco más para saborear la piel exquisita que se mostraba de su cuello. No se contuvo y marcándola como suya de forma cruda pero gentil, paseando sus manos por sus piernas que colgaban y acariciándolas, sintiendo la suavidad de estas.

Lucy fue consiente que Natsu ya había abierto su blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén de encaje blanco, una mano paso a recorrer desde su estómago hasta entre medio de sus senos, ocasionándole un escalofrío y un fuerte retorcijón. Era tan papable el deseo que ella gimió para él. Por el contrario él intentaba controlarse y hacerlo lo más suave y duradero posible. Quería grabar a fuego lento absolutamente todo.

Lucy en un arrebato zafó la camisa para pasar sus manos por la piel musculosa dando leves pellizcos, hasta llegar a sus pezones donde no desaprovecho el momento pellizcando de nuevo, ganando como recompensa un ronco gemido. En un momento a otro ella paso de estar sentada en el escritorio a ser empotrada en la pared.

― Natsu…

La molesta prenda que sostenía tan exuberantes senos, salió volando a algún lugar del piso, junto a su blusa.

― ¡Ahh Natsu! ¡Oh dios!

Se retorció de placer cuando él bajo y atrapo con su boca uno de sus senos engulléndolo y dándole el tratamiento que merecía, mientras el otro era atendido por su otra mano estrujándolo y apretándolo de forma placentera. Lucy se sostuvo como pudo tratando de mantenerse en pie, y haciendo a su vez caricias en la espalda perfecta de Natsu dibujando patrones incongruentes.

De un momento a otro una mano se deslizó de forma lenta dejando a su paso piel ardiendo ante el toque. Lucy bajo su vista topándose con los ojos de Natsu que le quemaban y separándose de su seno un poco soplo un poco de aire caliente provocando que este endureciera. Para después subir y besar sus labios de forma frenética. Abrió los ojos y ahogo un gemido en la boca de Natsu al sentir como un par de dedos se colaba entre sus piernas jugando entre los límites de lo permitido.

― Lucy… estas caliente.

Sus mejillas se acaloraron un poco al escuchar decir aquello. Los dedos pasaron a retirar hacia un lado su prenda íntima, mientras otros se habría paso a su interior. Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando estos volvieron a salir y entrar a su interior, Natsu simplemente volvía a su tarea de atender sus senos.

― Natsu…

― Solo un poco más…

Le escucho decir de forma ronca. Sus manos que hasta hace poco se sostenían de los hombros de él, decidieron bajar para quitar la camisa y dejar al descubierto el torso más delicioso que su mirada viera. Natsu sonrío al ver la mirada hambrienta, y de un rápido movimiento desabrochó su pantalón dejándolo caer y zafándolo de una forma poco formal. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces más e introdujo su mano dentro de los bóxers oscuros, sonrío complacida y avergonzada de su atrevimiento.

Él ya estaba duro y caliente, esperando ser atendido y como si hubiera sido la primera vez envolvió sus manos alrededor de la longitud de forma tímida. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a masajear escuchando gemidos que eran amortiguados por la piel de su cuello mientras él repartía besos de fuego sobre el mismo. Y escuchaba los propios provocados por los dedos que en ningún momento habían dejado de atenderla.

Sintió un leve tirón y como la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando él toco un punto sensible haciéndola venir, como reflejo apretó el miembro que era atendido.

― ¡Oh Lucy!… no hagas eso…

Ella le miro tratando de abrirse paso, pero fue imposible porque de un momento a otro sintió como su ropa interior fue sacada junto a su falda, quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Subió su mirada hasta quedar atrapada en la ajena. Natsu le estaba regalando la mirada mas hambrienta junto a una sonrisa torcida de forma sexy.

― Eres tan hermosa.

Algo se removió en su interior y solo atino a darle una mirada y sonrisa en respuesta. Escucho como él soltaba una risa por lo bajo acercándose y colocando un casto beso en sus labios, sus piernas fueron apresadas mientras era sostenida en el aire y con una invitación no dada, enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, dando paso a qué se enterrara de una sola estocada en su interior. Como respuesta ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo sintiéndose en toda la gloria. El sonrió de nuevo perversamente moviéndose, no dándole tiempo a recuperarse. Sintiendo la estreches y calidez a su alrededor no pudiendo detenerse, y más cuando escuchaba los sonidos deliciosos en su oído.

― Más… más.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba perdida y sumamente avergonzada a su vez. E intentando acallar los gemidos capturo los labios de Natsu, sintiendo que no duraría mucho.

Unos cuantos embistes más le hizo saber que pronto llegaría el final. Lucy enredo sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras que sus piernas estrujaban las caderas de Natsu, dándole a conocer que ella pronto tocaría el paraíso, y no queriendo quedarse atrás acelero un poco más.

Ambos gritaron con satisfacción cuando tocaron el cielo.

Labios sabor cereza bajaron al encuentro de unos finos pero carnosos por iguales, simplemente tirando de ellos.

― Es hora…

Susurró Lucy, Natsu solo asintió saliendo de ella escuchando un pequeño suspiro. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron complacidos.

― Lo hiciste con los zapatos puestos.  
― No fui el único.

Se burló Natsu acomodándose la camisa junto al pantalón. Giro a verla solo para darse cuenta que ella ya estaba vestida.

― Eres rápida.

― Lo eres más tú. ¿Acaso se te olvida?

El no dijo nada solo le miro de forma juguetona. Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del edificio caminando a paso lento.

Los ojos de Lucy captaron algo que en verdad, le hizo sentirse miserable.

― Felicidades.

Le escucho susurrar cuando llegaron afuera de las instalaciones, donde sus caminos se separaban.

― Esta no es la última vez.

Le contesto mientras giraba hacia el lado derecho empezando a caminar.

― Para mí lo es. Espero seas feliz Natsu…

Dijo al aire cuando perdió su figura en la lejanía.

"…ojala lo seas". 

(…)

― "¿Quién es ella?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, y una opresión casi poco creíble les atravesó de forma cruel y desgarradora. Y entonces mientras él intentaba ocultar aquello que es obvio, ella intentaba descifrar.

― He dicho, ¿Quién es ella?  
― Ella es… todo, Lucy.

Y justo en esos momentos Lucy no supo porque, o cual fue el motivo que le llevo a volver a ver a la chica parada unos cuantos metros al frente, que agitaba la mano en su dirección. Debería ser idiota y demasiado ingenua para no saber quién es. Con un poco de valor se giró a ver el rostro inexpresivo de Natsu, y sin pensarlo mucho tiro de su saco.

―… dime que es mentira.  
― Lucy ella es mi prometida.

Entonces ahí había comenzado todo. Habían decidido seguir jugando destruyéndose para ver quién era el que caía primero. Enredaron sus sentimientos de forma salvaje, y en algún momento decidieron que aquel amor que creyeron tener se convertiría en pasión desmedida, que la luz que iluminaba su camino jamás la volverían a ver. Por qué era más fácil adoptar la oscuridad para acallar los susurros y miradas indiscretas.

― No pienso dejarte ir.  
― Jamás estuvo en mis planes irme.

Y con una nueva mirada cómplice habían sellado y firmado un trato, que sin importar cumplirían. Aunque solo ellos fueran participes en su propia destrucción."

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas finales:**  
¡Buenas!  
Bien, este es el último capítulo D: debo admitir que tenía para dar más, pero aquí le dejo. Gracias a quienes dieron follow/favorite, y a quienes comentaron C: Si leí sus comentarios ¡Ehh! Son un gran incentivo XD  
Después de (…) es un recuerdo. Gracias por sus lecturas :D  
Byee


End file.
